All I Want For Christmas is You
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Merry Christmas guys. Enjoy the story, its my gift to you. xox


_**All I Want For Christmas is You**_

**

* * *

**

"It's Santa!"

Casey and I both gave Billy a knowing look. "It's a bored teenage guy getting paid 5 bucks an hour to _be _Santa," I corrected. Casey, Billy and I were walking through the mall two days before Christmas eve, and Billy was being his usual Billy self.

"No, it's _Santa." _Billy said indignantly, "And I'm going to go talk to him."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Billy, you're funny and all, but there's a point when you need to just _stop._"

Billy gave Casey this big doe-eyed pouty-lipped face. "C'mon, Case. Get a picture of me with Santa."

Casey rolled his eyes yet again and sighed, "Fine, whatever man." He held out his hand for Billy's phone. The minute Billy's scratched up silver-blue Motorola hit Casey's palm, Billy scrambled to get in the long line of little kids and giggling teenage girls for Santa Clause.

"Jesus," Casey grumbled, "Christmas is driving me nuts."

"Why?" I asked, keeping up with him as he fast-walked to a bench with golden bells and red ribbons streaming through the thin mental panels.

He looked over at me and gave me a half-smile. "You know how hard it is to find gifts for people? I was driving myself mad."

"Trust me, everyone has Christmas shopping anxiety." I thought about how long it had taken me to choose Casey's present. And how much money I blew on it. I had to work extra at the Heavenly Hotel just to get enough money for everyone's gifts. Fortunately, I even had some money to spare. Grams had been so proud of me. "Look at you!" she had said, "Working for your money and buying all the gifts yourself! Now, how does all that hard work paying off feel?"

"Tiresome and annoying," I had grumbled.

Anyway, Casey sat down on the bench, took my hand and pulled me down right next to him. "Have any special plans for Christmas?"

I shook my head. "Nah. My mom usually visits, but since she's all hitched up with your dad in L.A., she's spending her Christmas there." Okay, so my mom wasn't married to Warren yet but they probably would be soon. Gag me.

"Christmas in Hollywood," Casey smirked. "So it's just you and your grandma?"

"Yes sir. And we usually don't really do much. What's there to do? Have a feast? With two people? Yeah, that sounds wonderful."

Casey laughed. "Well _I'm _stuck with my sister and mom."

"Lucky you."

"You know it." He groaned. "So I was wondering, if you don't have anything planned already, do you want to do something together on Christmas?"

Now Casey has asked me on dates plenty of times. After all, we've been going out since September. But I had no idea I was important enough to him to actually spend Christmas with him.

"Sure," I said slowly, feeling a blush coming on. Man, I was so stupid sometimes.

He smiled and seemed pleased. "Great! And I hope you'll like your gift. Yours was the hardest to pick."

I blushed even more. "Oh. I hope you'll like yours."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

I whacked his shoulder. "Don't be stupid, Casey."

"CASEY! CASEY! _CASE!" _

Casey's head snapped up to see Billy waving like a madman from the front of the line in the huge Christmas-y Santa display. It was his turn. Santa was sitting on a big red couch-type thing, with huge gift boxes all around him and the giant Christmas tree behind him. Around Santa were about a dozen petite teenage girls in green tights and super-short green skirts or shorts, and a red and green corset-like top. They each had dark hair in high ponytails and green elf hats. They were like the superslut Santa elves. Dear god, who's stupid idea was that?

It was sort of relieving that Casey was practically the only boy in the mall trying to keep his eyes _off _the superslut Santa elves. Billy, on the other hand, had no shame. Before Billy went over to Santa, he threw an arm around one of the superslut elves shoulders and grinned at Casey for a picture. The superslut elf, being a, well, _superslut_, didn't seem to mind at all. Casey rolled his eyes and took a picture of superslut and Billy. Billy made his way over to Santa and Santa seemed extremely annoyed.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Brandon standing before me, smiling.

"Oh. Hi." I said.

He looked back from me to Santa. "You spaced?" he asked, "You're sort of staring off into the distance."

"Oh. Nah. I'm just waiting for a friend to finish messing with Santa."

Brandon grinned. "Oh, right. That's Andrew in there."

"Oh really?" I laughed. "I'm surprised it wasn't _you."_

Brandon laughed. "Well, I'm in charge of the whole display and decorations, and finding more elves."

I was about to blurt out, "You mean superslut Santa elves?" but I bit my tongue.

Brandon sort of shuffled in his gray Nikes. "Which is why I came to you, actually. Lauren, one of our elves, has a choir show today, so I'm supposed to find a new elf. But everyone is busy today, and since you fit all the qualities I thought I'd ask you to be our Lauren fill-in."

"No! Qualities? What qualities?" I sputtered. No way was I being an elf! God, _Casey _would see me like that. The horror.

Brandon seemed to desperate he nearly got down on his knees. "Look, I know that's not your thing but Boss is already pissed enough at me. He wants _twelve _elves, not eleven. He's has some sort of OCD. And if I don't find him a new elf he's going to fire me." Brandon looked so hopeful.

I sighed. If I said no I would feel extremely guilty, especially if Brandon got fired. If I said yes Casey would see me all elfed-out, and I seriously didn't want that.

"What do you mean qualities?" I asked again.

"Shortish. Dark hair. A teenager. We can't exactly have twenty-five year olds being elves."

I sighed again and looked away for a moment. God kill me now.

_Flash! _ Thunder bolted through the sky and broke the mall ceiling, striking me and disintegrating me into little dust particles.

Okay just kidding, no lightning bolt struck me, but I wished it did. Finally I did the stupidest thing ever. "Fine."

When will I ever learn?

"Great! Here, let me give you the costume and you change in the bathroom. And by the way, thanks Sammy, I knew I could count on you."

"Could I at least tell my friends that I'll be gone for a moment?"

He shrugged, "Sure." Then he added with a little grin, "and by the way, Marissa is also an elf. She's getting changed in the bathroom right as we speak."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?" okay, so if Marissa was with me it wouldn't be as bad.

I got up and walked over to where Casey was standing looking peeved. "Hey," I said. "Casey, Brandon wants me to become an elf. Or else he'll get fired, because he needs a new elf, so I'll change and be right back."

Casey looked slightly shocked. "Wait. One of _those _girls?" he pointed to a black haired girl that Billy was high-fiving.

I nodded sullenly. "Trust me. I'm not psyched. I'm doing this as a favor to Brandon."

Casey nodded and his expression was a little abnormal. "Okay. I'll be right here."

I walked back over to Brandon who spoke to me as he led me over to a bunch of green gift bags. He handed me a bag and said, "oh, by the way, you get to keep the costume. A gift, I guess, for being an elf."

"Oh, goody."

He laughed. "I know, I know, you'll probably never wear it again but who knows? It could come in handy."

Yeah, right, maybe as a scratch toy for Dorito.

I headed into the nearest bathroom. Sure enough, Marissa and another girl with dark red hair were struggling to get on their costumes.

"They are too—tight!" Marissa grunted.

"Oh hey there." I said as casually as possible. "Look at us elves."

Marissa looked up and her eyes popped open wide. "Ohmygod Sammy! Thank you thank you thank you! You're an elf!"

I forced a smile. "You're welcome. I'm so not happy about this."

Marissa hitched a thumb over to the red-haired girl. "That's Charlotte over there. We're both having trouble getting on these skirts. I feel so fat."

"You're so _not _fat," I snapped. "Don't even say that."  
I reached into the green gift bag and pulled out a pair of green tights. Reluctantly I stepped out of my jeans and pulled on the tights.

_Sammy: 25% superslut elf._

I pulled out the green and red ribbon-y top. What kind of elf wears a sleeveless top in the winter? Even if it's in California. I pulled off my shirt and yanked on the shirt. 50% perfect superslut elf. The skirt was next. Oh joy. I managed to get the skirt on, and Marissa was right—it was extremely tight. And short. Jesus. 75% superslut elf.

I yanked my hair into a high ponytail and slapped the elf hat on my head. 100% superslut elf, ready to go.

"You guys ready?" I turned to Marissa and Charlotte. They were both standing before the mirror trying to get their hats to sit right on their heads.

"Come on, guys," I urged. "Let's _go_. You look fine."

They both gave up and followed me outside the bathroom back into the main area of the mall. I saw Casey standing by Billy talking to him, and I waved. I noticed Danny was also with them. Billy stopped and pointed and Casey looked up.

Okay, I'm embarrassed to say Casey totally blushed when he saw me. And I probably did too, I don't remember.

Marissa giggled and punched me in the arm. "Look at Casey's face when he saw you, Sammy! Priceless. I wish I could've gotten a picture!"

Charlotte's eyes bugged out. "Is that his name? Casey? God, he's _hot._"

"He's Sammy's boyfriend." Marissa said matter-of-factly. "And hell yeah he's hot."

I forced a nervous laugh we headed over towards the guys. I tried to pull my skirt down as low as it would go but it was useless. This skirt was literally stuck to me like glue.

"Hey," Casey said, slowly taking my hand when we approached them.

"Hi." I said, and I had no idea what else to say. _Do you like my slut-transformation? _Yeah, right.

"You look…great." He managed to say, and it came out slightly breathy and I blushed even more.

"Thanks." I choked out.

Billy broke the ice. "You guys look _fine!_" then he turned to Charlotte. "And who might you be, beautiful?"

Charlotte blushed and grinned, "I'm Charlotte. And you…?"

"I'm Billy. This is Danny and that's Casey."

Suddenly Brandon caught up with me and Marissa, "Guys! Go behind the display, where Santa is standing. And if any, uh, guys want to take pictures with you, don't refuse. It's our policy. Politely take the photo. Don't be rude or snappy." He grinned, "And once again, thanks."

So Charlotte, Marissa and I jumped the green rope into the Santa display. For hours, we stood behind the display taking pictures with many, many boys. And even some little girls who were afraid of Santa. There were times when we had to do a "present toss" which basically, we had to each pick up a gift box and pass it down the lines of elves until it reached the other end. I have no idea why. Probably to entertain the poor people waiting in the long, long line. The whole time, Casey, Billy, and Danny hung beside the display commenting on our embarrassing jobs and taking pictures.

"Can you do a splits for us?" Billy hooted.

Marissa was about to flip him off when Brandon appeared out of nowhere. "Guys!" he called. We turned to stare at him.

"You elves can change now. You're done for the day." He grinned over at Marissa and I, "And thanks for filling in, guys. I appreciate it."

"No problem." I said, and Charlotte went over to him and took his hand, "Bye Marissa! Bye Sammy!" she called.

"Wha…?" I asked Marissa.

"Charlotte is his girlfriend." Marissa explained.

"Ohh," I said. That explained a lot. Although she was making eyes at _my _boyfriend. Grr.

Anyway, I was relieved to be changed and go home. And now, I was excited for Christmas! I wondered what Casey had planned for us.

On Christmas day, Casey called at about 1 pm. "How was your morning?" he asked.

"Oh, it was fine. Get anything good?"

"Nah, mostly just random crap. You?"

"Same here. So."

He spoke up, "So I was wondering if you wanted to come over? So I can give you you're gift. My mom and Heather are gone, Heather went ice skating with some friends and my mom is on a date. Gross."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll be right over with your present."

"Sammy…" he warned. "I told you not to get me one."

"Too bad!" I hung up.

After I told Grams where I was going I headed out. It doesn't snow here so I had no issues skateboarding over to his home. The minute he opened the door and I stepped inside he handed me a box, "Here. Merry Christmas."

I handed him _his _present. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

"You first," he said, leading me over to the couch.

"Fine." I said. I slowly unwrapped it and when I opened the box, I was face to face with a blue book.

Casey was blushing real hard so I leaned over and kissed him. Then I opened the book.

God, how come his gift was so much better than mine? On each page he had taped a CD on one side, and a bunch of pictures (of us) on the other side. No wonder he had been taking so many pictures of us lately!

"Each CD sort of matches the moments in the pictures." He explained. "Like, our first date, I have songs to fit along with what I was feeling and…" he trailed off and I could tell he was embarrassed.

"God, Casey, this is amazing." I said, flipping through the book. Pictures of us on our first date. On Halloween. Marissa's huge birthday party she had. Just hanging out. On my birthday last year. On the last day of school last year. On his birthday last year. On the last page was a picture of me as a superslut elf and a he had written underneath it: You're amazing. Love, Casey. Just like he had on my yearbook two years ago.

WHY WAS HE SO CUTE! God, _he _was the amazing one. He couldn't have gotten me a better [resent. And I couldn't wait to get home and listen to the CDs.

"Thank you. It's amazing. I love it." I whispered.

He laughed. "I love _you._ And you're welcome. I'm really lame, I know, but…"

"No." I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's the best present ever. Now shut up and open yours, silly."

So he did.

Last year at the Renaissance Faire I had found another horseshoe, sort of like mine. I thought it was destiny or whatever, so it gave me this great idea to buy Casey a pair of Converse and lace the horseshoe through it so, we'd be like matching. It wasn't easy getting a hold of his shoe size. I had to beg Billy to find out for me. I have no idea how Billy did it, but he did so I was thankful. Anyway, I bought Casey a _new _pair of high-tops and laced the horseshoe through it and that was his gift.

When Casey saw it, he broke into a huge grin. "You would, Sammy" he said. Then he noticed the horseshoe. He looked down at my shoe and saw the horseshoe _he _had given me still laced on it. "You found another one?"

"At the Renaissance Faire, yeah. That's where I got the idea from. You like?"

"I love." He laughed and we both pushed aside our gifts. He turned on the couch so he was facing me.

"I love you." E finally said.

"So you've told me." I smiled. Then sort of shyly I added, "I love you too…"

Laughing he pulled me onto his lap and said, "This is going to sound _extremely _cheesy and weird, Sammy, but…"

"Yeah?"

"All I wanted for Christmas was Sammy." He smirked.

I whispered, "And so you got her."

Then I pulled him down and kissed him, and hoped this kiss would never end, because truly, he was right. I don't need any amount of presents when I have the people I love with me.

Although, I didn't mind getting CD books from him, either.

You gotta admit. That was pretty damn awesome. So was this day.

Merry Christmas, guys. Hope it's just as awesome as mine.


End file.
